Page RP: Regenesis vs Samuru
Thiss a battle between Regenesis and Samuru. The battle takes place on 30th January. (Geti186) Regenesis was on the Lookout, relaxing. (Zion) Samuru flies over the lookout, his velocity begins to shake the Lookout as he flies above 6 times within the 10 seconds. (Geti186) "Affecting my relaxation? Such audacity!" Regenesis punched upwards, generating a solid wall of upward force which would sent Samuru spiralling upwards once he touched itge. (Zion) Samuru lands, avoiding it. "You attempted to hurt me." Samuru says as he is behind Regenesis. ( Geti186 ) "So what?" Regenesis remained on his chair, still relaxing his giant frame. "Who are you anyway? Thinking you rule the sky?" Regenesis then tapped the air, creating a massive shockwave which likely sent Samuru flying. (Zion) Samuru stands, he has his arms out near his waist, in a ready stance. He then begins to rumbled the ground under the Lookout with his power. (Geti186) The ground under lookout was far below the clouds, so it didn't affect much. Plus, the Lookout floats, so it didn't matter at all. Regenesis disappeared in a flash, kicking the air to accelerate. Samuru was met with Regenesis's giant feet kicking his face with an incredible force, which Regenesis used his intent to make it shatter Samuru's neck. (Zion) Due to molecule manipulation, Samuru's neck quickly repixelates together. Samuru flips away, firing optic blasts from his eyes. (Geti186) Regenesis jumps towards Samuru, hardening his skin as he tanks The blasts. Stretching his arms towards Samuru's face, he attenpts to grab Samuru with his hands, withstanding the optic blasts. As he did so, he would push Samuru's head into the ground. (Zion) Samuru quickly disappears as a golden flash is left behind. He appears in the sky and is holding a meteor. He throws it at Regenesis head on. (Geti186) Regenesis jumps straight through the meteor, shattering it. Grabbing a large chunk of the debris, Regenesis smashes it down onto Samuru's face. (Zion) Samuru is sent down, he lands on his feet, easily. He then flies at Regenesis with his right arm going towards Regenesis. He charged a punch. (Geti186) Regenesis kicked the air where Samuru was coming from, generating another shockwave. This sent Regenesis away from Samuru and pushed Samuru away. (Zion) Samuru gets to his feet, as he does so he zooms into the air. He begins to break the force of the orbit as he smashes through. As he does, hundreds of meteors begin to crash down at Regenesis' direction, there's a rip in the orbit in that area only. (Geti186) "An orbit?" Regenesis saw the onslaught of the meteors. and began using them for practice. He unleashed a flurry of strikes, punching the meteors at rapid speeds, sending them towards Samuru. These meteors, from their previous, relative slow motion, became speeding stars of searing heat. Regenesis, upon sending the last of the meteors towards Samuru, released some of the high pressure spheres at the bottom of his feet, flying towards Samuru at rapid speeds, concealed by the meteors. (Zion) Samuru uses his golden hand blasts as a gravity force to stop the meteors, they fall down like rocks in water as they are slowed and cooled. (Geti186) Regenesis suddenly smashed through one of the stopped meteors, when Samuru expected them to drop. The fragments and shards burst towards Samuru, grazing him here and there as he was caught by surprise. The still-extremely-fast Regenesis hammered Samuru downwards with immense force, generating a huge explosion both at the point of impact, and the point where he potentially hit the ground. (Zion) Samuru, had been on the floor. He stands, and swiftly jumps to boost himself as he flies up at Regenesis with a million ton punch to his jaw. (Geti186) Regenesis, being Physics Prone, was sent flying upwards in an instant. However, his High Pressure Spheres were activated, which pushed Regenesis back down. Regenesis then grabbed Samuru, his body flaring a bright neon blue as he crushed Samuru's bones. (Zion) Due to his accelerated healing, his bones quickly replenish as he kicks Regenesis in the gut, and pulls away. He lands on the Lookout. He begins to charge a voltage beam, by placing his hands together and charging electric energy. He fires it, it can possibly paralyze, or just hurt Regenesis. After charging it, Samuru gains a high speed rate and takes off into the sky once again. He breaks into space and flies out of the Milky Way, into the neighboring galaxy, awaiting Regenesis' chasing. (Geti186) Regenesis's body received the electrical energy, paralyzing him. However, his regeneration kicked in, and brought him back to Pristine condition. The electricity was then sent to his fists, empowering it as Regenesis kicked off. As his intent was to catch up to Samuru, he literally burst off as fast as Samuru, reaching Samuru extremely quickly. As he reached Samuru, he used that same speed to deliver his fist straight onto Samuru's chest, probably disintegrating it from the impact. (Zion) Samuru is stunned by the strike in the chest, he then snaps out of his and grabs Regenesis' hand with both hands. He then flips him over and slams him into a star near by. He releases, and lifts an uninhabinated planet. He then holds it up with his hand and waits. (Geti186) "So you're a strong one". Regenesis kicks off, sending himself towards Samuru. "But that isn't enough!" Regenesis accelerated, charging towards Samuru. Currently, his body had mutated, using the sun's mutating rays to aid his ability. Now, his height had doubled, for an extremely sturdy layer of bone armour was formed. (Zion) Samuru places the planet in front of himself and zooms off. He is now on the other side, about a mile away and Regenesis had rammed the planet. (Geti186) Regenesis pierced right through the planet, appearing at the other side. "Where is he..." Regenesis used his Ki sense, and proceeded to charge towards Samuru's position. His bone armour had begun interlocking within itself, knitting together like clothing. Flexible, but hard. (Zion) Samuru's eyes blow and give off a golden shine. He then powers up, and is surrounded in a blinding gold light. This even blinding Regenesis for a brief moment. For this time, Samuru rushes and kicks Regenesis away in the gut. (Geti186) Regenesis's Pristine Condition kept him from being blinded. "When will you learn that Physical attacks don't have much effect on me?" Regenesis's now immense skeletal armour now covered his body, and he stood at a height of 9 meters, where he originally stood at 3. Regenesis then charged back, his bony fists suddenly having protruding spikes at the knuckles, as he attempted to strike Samuru. (Zion) Samuru is sent back, he had charged an electric field which paralyzes Regenesis. He then charges back and fires 50 Optic Blasts of purification which has a chance of giving a paralyzation, severe burning, or freezing him solid. (Geti186) "I thought you would have learned by now..." The effects slowed Regenesis, but his Regeneration coupled with Pristine condition continually restored him to the state of his prime. The huge bone armour diverted the electricity, survived the freezing effects and was mildly scarred by the Optic blasts. The few parts which were chipped off were regenerated, as the bone armour continued growing. Regenesis then unleashed a massive thunder clap, using his gigantic arms to thunder clap Samuru (who is at the centre). (Zion) Samuru easily absorbs it with his high voltage power. (Geti186) As a thunder clap didn't actually create thunder, but created shockwaves instead, it reverberated throughout Samuru's body, likely destroying his internal organs and cracking his bones. (Zion) Samuru lands on a moving astroid, he regenerates his internal organs and bones within the minute and stands. He generates power into the astroid and it charges at Regenesis at millions of mph. Crashing into him, and as it does, Samuru jumps off. (Geti186) Regenesis saw the asteroid coming a mile away, and now, towering at a height of 12 meters, was barely affected by the meteor smashing into him. His bones now interlocked, as if it were silk, and formed a massive coating of armour. Regenesis then charged towards Samuru,spiky fists at the ready, as he intended to punch Samuru so hard his body disintegrates. (Zion) Samuru uses his aura on his fist, he then stops Regenesis's fist as he skids back doing so. (Geti186) As Regenesis's intent was to disintegrate Samuru, you could see his body noticeably flare a bright white, as his body forces itself to complete Regenesis's desired motion. The aura of Samuru only served to destroy parts of Regenesis's bone armour, which was beginning to crack and tear itself apart, while Regenesis's fist pushed harder, disintegrating the portion of Samuru's body which he struck. (Zion) The magical elements in his blood causes his body to rebuild to rebuild as he flips away letting go. He lands on a small rock. He fires a Volt Shock and gains a speed boost, he then takes off, into another galaxy within 10 seconds. (Geti186) Regenesis bolted after, opting to disintegrate portions of his bone armour for incredible speed. Now, he stood at a height of 10.5 meters as he charged towards Samuru. "Stop running you coward!" Regenesis shouted to Samuru. (Zion) "Justice Doesn't run" Samuru says. As he says it, he turns and smashes a super powered fist into Regenesis's face with the enhancement of the speed. (Geti186) Regenesis's bone helmet was shattered at the front, courtesy of Samuru's attack. Using his enhanced reach, Regenesis grabbed onto Samuru, crushing him harder and harder, first shattering his bones, then internal organs, and slowly attempted to crush him into complete mush. Any resistance met led to his arms flaring a bright white, countering Samuru's strength. (Zion) Samuru then flies into a blue sun. The end. Category:Role-Play Articles (Geti186) The Blue Sun then exploded courtesy of Samuru's epicness. The End.Category:Page RP Category:Lookout I/II